De dulces empalagosos y amores celosos
by alakadan
Summary: [Viñeta] Y entonces, Mitzukuni se pone en el lugar de Tamaki y entiende cómo se siente cuando Hikaru y Kaoru se acercan a Haruhi. Porque a él no le gusta compartir lo que más quiere que son su conejo y sus dulces, y como Haruhi es lo que Tamaki más quiere, aunque él todavía no lo sabe, no le gusta compartirla con los demás. Y eso está bien.


**Summary:** « _Y entonces, Mitzukuni se pone en el lugar de Tamaki y entiende cómo se siente cuando Hikaru y Kaoru se acercan a Haruhi. Porque a él no le gusta compartir lo que más quiere que son su conejo y sus dulces, y como Haruhi es lo que Tamaki más quiere, aunque él todavía no lo sabe, no le gusta compartirla con los demás. Y eso está bien_ ».

 **Disclaimer:** _Lo único mío aquí es la historia y la cuenta donde para publico._

 **Ranted:** _K._

 **Nota:** _Antes de que lean quiero que tengan en cuenta que si esperan una historia con amor explícito, es mejor que regresen y la sigan buscando porque esta no lo es. Aunque la historia está etiquetada como_ «romance» _y tiene a_ Tamaki y Haruhi _como protagonistas, podría decirse que es más bien la forma en la_ Honey _ve la relación de ellos. Ya avisados, pueden continuar._

 **「** **DE DULCES Y EMPALAGOSOS Y AMORES CELOSOS** **」**

 _Capítulo único._

Mitzukuni Haninozuka es un amante nato de los dulces.

Ese hecho no es algo que pueda llegar a pasar desapercibido por sus allegados, pues aquello es proclamado por el joven a todo momento. El azúcar está presente en todas sus comidas: desayuno, almuerzo o cena, ninguna es la excepción. Y aunque su padre no parece apoyar su vehemente afición a las chucherías (según él, mientras más coma, más blando será su hijo), caer en la tentación no es algo que le moleste hacer. Siempre y cuando la _tentación_ sea adornada por algún glaseado y rellena con un azúcar tan empalagoso que acabe por revolver el estómago.

Muchos creen que esto tiene relación con la personalidad del joven. Sus actitudes, _dulces y empalagosas_ , se asemejan en gran medida a los postres que suele ingerir con tanto placer —quizá sea otro de los motivos por los que su padre, tal vez el mayor creyente de esa teoría, le exige a su hijo una alimentación que incluya menos, por no decir nada, de azúcar—. Y aunque aquello jamás ha sido afirmado por Mitzukuni, tampoco ha sido negado. Y las personas lo creen fielmente (casi tanto como creen en Dios) y él está bien con eso, porque quizá —sólo _quizá_ — no está tan lejos de ser cierto.

Sin embargo, por muy dulce y risueño que llegue a ser el joven rubio, hay una cosa que siempre consigue brotar la vena de su frente —en realidad hay tres—. La primera es que toquen su conejo de peluche; aquel que con tanto esmero y amor fue fabricado por su abuela especialmente para él, y al que tanto aprecio le ha tomado con el tiempo. La segunda es que lo despierten de su sueño. La tercera cosa, de la que pocos tienen conocimiento, es que le pidan del postre que se encuentra comiendo. Y él se niega a hacerlo —por supuesto que se niega—. Porque independientemente de su personalidad, la simple idea de compartir aquello que ama con un segundo, es algo que termina por fastiarlo.

Porque a nadie le gusta compartir aquello que se quiere con otro. A los gatos no les gusta compartir su comida. A los perros no les gusta compartir su territorio. A los ricos no les gusta compartir su dinero. Y a Tamaki... a Tamaki simplemente _no le gusta_ compartir a Haruhi.

—¡Ustedes dos, par de demonios!—vocifera Tamaki, como es una costumbre ya, señalando a Hikaru y Kaoru, que poco reparan en él—. ¡Aléjense de Haruhi antes de que acaben por corromperla!

—Pero, _Tono_ —replica Kaoru, intentado justificarlo tanto a él como a su hermano, pero sin apartarse de la chica castaña que se encuentra abrazada en medio de ambos—, sólo jugamos con Haruhi.

—Sí—lo secunda su gemelo, con una maliciosa sonrisa presente en su labios que poco se molesta en disimular—. Además, no puedes tener a Haruhi _siempre para ti._

—¿Quién dice que no? Por supuesto que puedo—insiste con terquedad, sin darse cuenta de las verdaderas intenciones de ese par—. Haruhi es mi hija, por lo tanto _es mía_. Si yo quiero _puedo tenerla siempre._

—No soy tuya—reclama la única chica del grupo, sin recibir mucha atención de los demás—. No soy de nadie.

—¡¿Ven lo que han causado?! La están volviendo rebelde—exclama con exagerado dramatismo. Mira a los pelirrojos con cólera que lo único que consigue es causarles gracia, y entonces posa sus ojos en Haruhi, y pequeñas lágrimas empiezan a formarse en ellos cuando al tomarla de un brazo le habla con voz meliflua—. Vamos, Haruhi, ven con papá.

—¡No, ella es nuestra!—demandan los gemelos jalando a la chica del brazo que le queda libre.

—¡Qué no! ¡Ella es mía!—dice de la misma forma, imitando los actos de los otros dos e iniciando un _tira y afloja_ en el que la única afectada es la castaña.

—¡Comparte, entonces!

—¡Nunca!

Y entonces Mitzukuni observa la escena que se lleva a cabo frente a él, y se pone en el lugar de Tamaki. Y lo entiende. Porque así como para él, sus dulces y su conejo —y puede que también Takashi— son lo que más quiere, o para el padre de Kyouya es el dinero, Haruhi es lo que Tamaki más quiere (aunque él todavía no lo sepa).

Y llega a la conclusión de que si está bien que los ricos no compartan su dinero o los gatos su comida, también _está bien_ que Tamaki no comparta a Haruhi. Y entonces, también _está bien_ que él no comparta sus dulces.

 **F I N**

 _¡Saludos, terrícolas!_

 _Traigo esta historia de un lugar muy, muy lejano con la intención de que resulte ser de agrado._

 _Es la primera vez que escribo sobre este anime, sin embargo creo que me quedó bien. Aunque siento el final algo vacío, pero_ meh~.

 _Por tanto, si les gustó, dejen un review y envíenla a una persona que quieran. Si no les gustó, dejen un review y envíenla a una persona que odian._

 _Nos vemos. Chau, chau._

— **DanDan—**


End file.
